


Reward for Service

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Man, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-15 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19604275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Selvaria meets with her most valued soldier, Geo, and rewards him with his service to the Empire. A lot of these rewards involve the two of them having rough, passionate sex in the comfort of her tent.





	Reward for Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



> This is dedicated to a good friend of mine. Ace, I just know you'll love this fic.

Selvaria sat in her tent, writing away at the multitude of paperwork at her desk. The invasion of Gallia was going as proceeded and her men were performing admirably. But one in particular stood among the rest.

"General Bles? May I come in?" a young voice called from outside.

Selvaria put down her pen. "You may enter, solder."

The tent flapped parted to reveal a young man with brown eyes and spiky brown hair that peaks from the back of his head in several large forward-pointing tips. He wore a military uniform armor pauldrons and gauntlets, as well as wearing a pair of goggles on his head. He wore a star-shaped pendant around his neck

"First Lieutenant Geo Stelar reporting in, General," the man said while saluting.

Smiling, Selvaria stood up from her desk and walked towards Geo. "At ease, First Lieutenant."

Geo put his hands to his sides. "I was told you wanted to see me, General."

"I did," Selvaria replied, walking around the tent. "I have overheard some... interesting rumours about you."

Geo was unnervered by the way the statueque woman walked while looking him in the eyes.

"I understand that you are a man of base desires," Selvaria said. "Mainly, many of these desires involve women, am I correct?"

"You are correct, ma'am," Geo replied, trying not to stare at his superior's fantastic body, mainly the large mounds that were contained in her uniform.

"And from what I have gathered from the chattering from the soldiers, a majority of these women are Darcsens."

Geo sighed. "Yes, that is true. Many the captive women I have in my possession are indeed Darcsens."

Selvaria nodded. "Glad to see you're as honest as the rumors say." She ceased her walk cycles and turned towards Geo. "Tell me, Lieutenant Stelar, what is your reason for keeping so many Darcsen women? Surely, there are others that are more suited to your needs."

"Do you want the truth, ma'am?" Geo asked, not attempting to hide the bite in his tone.

"It is all that I ask for, lieutenant," Selvaria replied.

Geo took a deep breath before speaking, spite and anger driving his voice. "I do not like how the Empire has been treating the Darcsen. Day after day, they are abused for the calamity that ravaged Europa decades ago, and they are forced to carry that stigma until they pass on. Some are beaten and used as cheap labor..." Geo's fist clenched. "But from what I have seen, the women get the worst of it."

Selvaria raised an eyebrow out of curiousity. "The women get the worst of it, you say? Would be so kind as to elaborate?"

Geo sighed, not wanting to recall the memory. "Before the second war began, I was walking to my home, when I saw some rowdy men pin down a Darcsen woman. They began beating her while spitting racial slurs at her. And then..." Geo grit her teeth. "And then they began to tear her clothes off."

Selvaria couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger. While she had no love towards the Darcsen, as did many people within the Empire, but what those men attempted to do was beyond deplorable.

"I take it you intervened before things got out of hand," she said, keeping her justified rage under control.

"Oh, I did more than that," Geo said, suddenly growing a deadly smirk. "Not only did I rush in and beat the men to a bloody pulp, I crushed their genitals with my foot to ensure they wouldn't be able to do such a thing in the future." His expression soon softened. "Afterwards, I took the woman to my home and gave her a warm meal to soothe her nerves. She thanked me endlessly that day."

Selvaria allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Well, I have to say that was very generous of you, Stelar. I dare say I am attracted to your kind-hearted nature and willingness to strike down those who would do harm onto others."

Geo chuckled sheepishly. "I'm glad you think that way, General-" He paused when he heard Selvaria say something that caught his ears. "Wait, what do you say?"

Selvaria walked closer to him. "I said..." She leaned forward until her face was an inch away from his own. "I find your traits attractive."

Geo blushed slightly. "Um... thanks, ma'am."

"In fact, I originally called you here to reward you for your many successes in aiding the war effort," Selvaria added, slowly stripping herself of her uniform.

Geo's blush grew darker as he witnessed her superior get out of her combat fatigues, leaving herself bare like the day she was born, apart from her boots and gloves. Immediately, he drank in the sights of her porcelain skin, heavenly curves, and most striking of all, her large, bountiful breasts that were no longer confined by her uniform. Geo felt a large bulge grow in his pants just from looking at Selvaria, which didn't go unnoticed by the mature woman.

"Oh my... your body looks amazing," Geo finally said. "I'm surprised none of the soldiers have gawked at you."

Selvaria chuckled at Geo's compliment. "Considering that I'm the most fearsome warrior the Empire has to offer, no man would dare fantasize about me, let alone leer at me. But you have been given a special privilage. One which I will allow you to take advantage of."

She kneeled down and unzipped Geo's pants, freeing his large cock.

"First Lieutenant, care to explain why you have been possessing such a dangerous weapon?" Selvaria asked in a tone mixed with authority and seduction.

"I-It's only logical," Geo stuttered, feeling woman's gloved hand stroke his mighty girth. "If the female soldiers caught wind of it, they could be the distracted. And if the males learned of it, their morale and manhood would be extinguished."

"That is true in it's own right," Selvaria said, wrapping her breasts around Geo's cock and moving it up and down. "But imagine if the females in Gallia's army caught a glimpse of it. They would throw down arms, spread their legs and widen their mouths just to experience it." She kissed the head as it emerged from her soft cleavage. "With this kind of weapon, Gallia would fall into the Empire's hands within a fortnight."

Geo sweatdropped. "I'm not too keen on the thought of my dick being a weapon..."

Selvaria only continued to fill his head with ideas while she massaed his other head with her smooth, ivory tits. "And should His Grace hear of your exploits, he is more than certain to reward you with the most beautiful women the Empire has to offer. Who knows? If we also manage to crush the Federation and give you all the women from there." She chuckled as she felt his cock twitch. "To think, all of Europa will be under your cock. It's truly something to behoooooooold?!"

In surprising feat of strength, Geo lifted Selvaria up and threw onto the desk, spreading her legs apart.

"With all due respect, General... you really shouldn't have done that."

Selvaria looked into Geo's eyes and saw a hungry unlike any she had seen before.

"It wasn't enough for you to talk about me having all the women in Gallia and the Empire," Geo growled lustfully. "Now you go on about me claiming the Federation's women?" He lined his cock with his pussy. "No way I can let that stand."

In one swift motion, he penetrated Selvaria and thrusted inside of her like a wild animal. She would have screamed in pleasure, but Geo covered her mouth, causing her to muffle.

"Let's keep this quiet, General," Geo whispered. "We wouldn't want the soldiers hearing such a prideful woman like yourself making sounds only a common whore would utter, now would we?"

Selvaria blushed madly at the thought of her men hearing her moan from being roughly penetrated. But in this situation, who could blame her? She had a fling with that one soldier, but he was nothing compared to Geo and his hidden weapon. And the pleasure only increased once Geo started to grab her large breasts.

"Only a cow would have mounds this big," Geo said, twisting her nipples. "Are you a cow, General Bles?"

Selvaria used her own hands to cover her mouth, not wanting to answer the shameful question Geo gave her. She simply let out lustful muffles as Geo railed into her pussy.

"You're clearly enjoying this, from the way you're gripping my pussy," Geo purred, rubbing her breasts some more. "Maybe I should bring you outside and fuck you in front of the soldiers. Would you like that?"

Selvaria's eyes widen in shock at the thought of being fucked in front of her men. Geo, on the other hand, grinned sadistically.

"Oh? You got even tighter at the thought of being fucked in public." He thrusted harder. "You really are a shameless slut, General."

Selvaria moaned and came all over Geo's cock, feeling her pride as a soldier and a woman burn in the lust of the young male rutting into her.

"You finally came, huh?" Geo felt his balls twitch. "Looks like I'll have to return the favor."

Geo thrusted fast to the point where his hips became a blur and the sounds of flesh smacking filled the tent. Selvaria felt her next orgasm arise while Geo was getting his first.

"I'm... gonna... cum!"

With one final thrust, Geo came inside of Selvaria, filling her pussy with her spunk. With the amount her poured in, it was only a matter of time before she was pregnant with his spawn. Geo pulled out and the rest of his load all over her body, especially her breasts.

"Incredible," Selvaria panted. "I can see why many women flock to you."

Geo chuckled in between pants. "You would be surprise how much women love me."

"In that case..." Selvaria rolled onto her stomach, spreading her cheeks to show Geo her unclaimed asshole. "What say you show me your best rear assault, Lieutenant?"

Geo smirked as he gripped the woman's hips, lining his hard cock with his superior's rear entrance.

"It would be my honor, ma'am. Commencing operation."


End file.
